what trouble could two girls be?
by inofaerie
Summary: when the jusaki twins transfer into mahora academy weird things start to happen like:poisonous spider infestation,rabid iguanas,chachamaru's evil bunny army and chiu's partner in awesomeness! and they suspect sometjing about negi and evangeline...
1. off to a good start

name:etsuko jusaki

age:15

hair:dark purple

hair style:two buns on the top of her head

eyes:emrald green

class:2-A

extras:loves reptiles,trained in swordfighting,her favourite colour is yellow,has a pet iguana called ichigo

name:aiko jusaki

age:15

hair:blue

hair style:long plaits that reach down to her feet

eyes:pale blue

class:2-A

extras:loves mechanical things,used to be a cheerleader,her favourite colour is orange,has no pets...apparently

Etsuko and Aiko sat on the train waitng nervously for it to pull to their stop.It was their first day at mahora academy,an all girls school located in japan.Aiko and etsuko were fraternal twins who were like best friends,they had been put in the same class,class 2-A.

The train stopped and a huge crowd of girls had started to pour out of the train,they held onto each other so they could find their way together.Aiko noticed a small kid within the crowd standing with two girls,one with long orange pigtails and one with long brown hair."why is there a kid at this school?" she asked etsuko "i hear that there's a ten year old teacher here but i don't know if its true" she replied "anyway wich way is our dorm?" aiko changed the subject and looked at their map "that way" etsuko said and she pointed to the right.They started walking until they arrived at a large building.Etsuko carried her pet iguana,ichigo,in her arms and he was resting his head against etsuko's bags.The two started walking up the stairs until they arrived at their room.Aiko took out her key and was about to put it in the lock when suddenly,the door flung open and hit etsuko right in the face.Etsuko moved the door and revealed the scowl on her face.She looked around to see who opened the door.It was a girl with short greyish-white hair,dark skin and markings on her face."are you zazie?" asked aiko completely ignoring her sister clicking her knuckles "yes, are you aiko?" zazie asked quietly "yup,this is my twin sister etsuko,we're your roomates" aiko replied with a friendly smile on her face.Zazie welcomed them into the room and she sat on her bed,she had chosen the top bunk."can i have the single bed in the corner?" asked etsuko when she has finally calmed down "sure" zazie whispered in reply.Etsuko set her stuff down and put ichigo on the floor,he instantly climbed onto the top bed and crawled on zazie's head.Zazie just ignored ichigo as her nestled into her hair.Aiko giggled and started to unpack her stuff.

The girls had unpacked their stuff and wherre currently sitting on their beds,aiko wwas reading,zazie was stroking ichigo and etsuko was writing down something.They heard a knock at their door and Aiko got up to answer it,it was a short boy with his hair in a ponytail,the same boy they had seen earlier."Hello?" aiko said to him ,he had a big smile on his face "hello girls i just came to see if you two,the new girls had settled in okay" he said happily "we're fine" said etsuko from her bed in the corner "good,well class starts tommorrow at 8 o'clock ,try not to be late,zazie can guide you" he added "okay um... who are you?" aiko said with her cheeks turning a slight pinkish colour "i'm your teacher negi springfield" "WHAT?!!!!!! THIS MIDGET IS OUR TEACHER?!!" etsuko yelled as she leaped up from her bed "he's not a midget .he's ten years old" zazie corrected "TEN?!" etsuko added."Negi-sensei,she sounds just like asuna doesn't she" zazie said with a faint smile appearing on her face,negi giggled at this remark "well girls see you tommorrow" negi said and he shut the door behind him "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!" etsuko remarked and started pacing the room "I'M TAKING A WALK DON'T TALK TO ME" etsuko said for no apparent reason and she left and slammed the door."is she okay?" zazie asked aiko "she'll be fine she just has some anger issues.they both laughed and continued doing waht they were doing.end of chapter one comment and rate pwease!


	2. deathly pillow

Etsuko stomped out of her dorm and started to walk slowly and camly around campus,she found the fountain that was near the middle of the campus,checked it was deserted and dipped her head into it to cool herself down.She pulled her head out to see,a girl with long brown hair and roller skates

"what are you doing?" she asked with anervous smile on her face,etsuko turned bright red again and said

"uh...in was just a little hot...heheh" she said with a rfake smile on her face,

"i'd guessed" the girl said and she giggled at the end,"my name's konoka,whats youre's?"

"i'm etsuko"

"so why were you angry?"

"how did you know that in was angry?"

"you remind me of my friend asuna"

"thats exactly what zazie and negi said"

"oh so you met negi!,he lives in my dorm"

"ugh how can you live with that evil midget" etsuko said with her angry tone returning to her voice

"i'll show you" knonka said with a grin on her face,she grabbed etsuko's arm and started to skate so fast etsuko couldn't escape,

"LET GO!!!" etsuko yelled as she continued being dragged along.

The two arrived at konoka's dorm and konoka dropped etsuko,she had skid mark on her face where she was being scraped against the floor.Konoka took off her skates and openend the door,etsuko climbed to her feet and wiped some mud off her knee and took off her shoes.She entered the room, and looked around,in the middle of the room watching the tv sat negi and a girl with long pigtails,"hi asuna,hi negi!" konoka said happily,asuna and negi turned around,"whose that?" asuna said with aslightly grumpy tone,"that is one of your new classmates,etsuko jusaki" negi answered for her,pulling out the pictures of all of the girls in the class "one of?,theres more?" konoka asked nnegi "yes etsuko's twin sister aiko" he said,asuna looked over his shoulder "they look nothing alike"she remarked,"we're fraternal twins" etsuko butted in attempting to shut up negi."so why do you trust this evil midget in your room" etsuko said as she pointed to negi "he's not evil he's sweet!" konoka said as she walked over and hugged negi,etsuko sighed and sat down with the other three "i need to phone my sister to tell her where i went" etsuko said and she started to pull her green cell phone out of her pocket,she flipped it open and a clueless look drifted across her face..."i dont know my rooms number" she said making herself seem like a complete idiot,asuna turned her haid away and so did the rest of them,"huh?" etsuko asked as she noticed what they all had done,etsuko noticed asuna's eyebrow twitching.Asuna clamped her mouth shut but didn't succeed,she fell on the floor and burst out laughing hysterically as did the other two,etsuko turned bright red and buried her head in her bag.when they had finally stopped negi said "i could help you find your room" he said with a an innoccent smile on his face "i guess" etsuko said, she shrugged and put her shoes back on, "who else could i ask?" she aske herself in her head.Negi stood up and walked next to her.They exited the building and negi walked next to her,he tried to start a conversation with her but she just grunted in reply and attempted to walk as far away from him as she could but he just moved closer everytime," So what is your'e relationship with your sister?" he asked " she's like my best friend" etsuko said with a small smile on her face,"i have no other family" she aslo said,negi didn't say anything to that (he didn't want to upset her)

and he just smiled " i believe its this way" he added and he pointed to the left,they walked in the direction that he pointed and they arrived at the building that etsuko,aiko and zazie lived in,he walked her up the stairs and arrived at their room,etsuko opened the door to see: aiko and zazie sitting on the floor,zazie was brushing through aiko's hair wich she had let down,they were dressed in their pyjamas,they stopped giggling and turned to the door,their pupils shrunk as negi looked at their pyjamas,aiko's were pale blue with bright green froggies on and zazie's were pink with little blue birdies on.Aiko turned bright red and hit negi over the head with a pillow,he fell to the floor unconscious."Holy shit" zazie whispered simply "oops ,was i too rough?" aiko asked "maybe a little" zazie answered,"lets get him to the nurse!" etsuko said,a completely paranoid tone had entered her voice and she started to dash around the room "lets hurry!" aiko said with the same tone to her voice,the three picked up negi,zazie put negi on her back and they started to dash down to the nurses office,etsuko opened the door,she held ichigoin her arms so he wasn't left alone,they exited the room but before they could leave the building they heard a high pitched scream from behind them "MY NEGI SENSEI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" screeched a girl with long blonde hair

"ayaka" said zazie,the girl ran over and started to cradle negi in her arms,"i only hit him over the head wih a pillow" aiko said nervously,almost crying with guilt.Ayaka picked him up and ran down the stairs,they followed her,and they ran to the nurses office,it was a struggle to to keep up with her but they somehow managed.

A few minutes later they arrived at the nurses office,they had laid negi down on a bed and aiko explained to shizuna-sensei what had happened

"A pillow you say?" shizuna asked

"yeah" etsuko answered

" a REALLY heavy pillow" aiko added

"heavy?,somehow i think the twins have been filling people's pillows with rocks again" shizuna said with a big anime-ish sweatmark on her forehead

"IWILL KILL THEM" ayaka said through gritted teeth and she ran out of the room.Negi opened his eyes slowly a while after ayaka left

"what happened?" he asked quietly,but aiko was too happy he was okay too answer,she flung her arms around him and pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek

"thank god your'e okay!" she said,happy tears were pouring down her cheeks,zazie smiled and etsuko didn't really do anything

"aiko?" negi asked,attempting to breathe (his head was shoved into her chest)

"i'm sorry!"

"what happened?" he asked again

"fuuka and fumika filled one of our pillows with rocks and without knowing aiko hit you over the head with one by accident" zazie replied for aiko

"oh,well its okay you don't have to apologize it wasn't your fault" negi said,his smile returning to his face,aiko just hugged him tighter,he just laughed (well attempted to).

END OF CHAPTER TWOplease rate and review!


	3. first day of school

A few minutes later ayaka walked in with the two guilty looking twins at her side,when she saw aiko hugging her negi-sensei a scowl overtook her face

"what are you doing to my neg?!" she screamed and attacked aiko,aiko fell off of the bed and left negi behind,sitting up smiling innocently,a large purple bruise had appeared on his forehead

"we're sorry negi sensei" the twins said in unison

"we didn't mean to"

"its okay girls" negi said and smiled,meanwhile ayaka and aiko were wrestling on the floor,tugging on each others hair and scratching,zazie and etsuko had fallen asleep in a heap on the floor,everyone else had seemed to have forgotten that it was 2 in the morning.Etsuko let out a loud snore and everyone turned their heads too look at them,zazie was hugging ichigo and zazie had her pet bird

"oh!" aiko said " i didnt think of that!" she said,and evil smirk spreading across her face,she had thought of the idea because her roomates had pets and she had her secret weapon,a face og true terror came across ayaka's face as she saw what crawled out of aiko's sleeve,a big hairy tarantula with red-tipped legs (meaning that it was poisonous).Ayaka screamed and ran out of the room

" i'm uessing he's in here,that was definetelt ayaka" they all heard a voice outside of the door,it opened and asuna,konoka and another girls with a black side ponytail enterd the room

"hi negi-sensei" konoka said

"we've been woried sick about you" asuna said

"we even got setsuna to come with us" konoka added pointing to the other girl,she just nodded

"what happened?" asuna asked,they explained the story to them,the twins smiled innocently when they explained that they had rigged the pillow

"but anyway girls,you need to get back to bed" negi said,they had forgotten that aiko was holding a terminally poisonous spider in her hand.

_the next day_

Zazie's alarm clock woke them all up at 7.am,etsuko fell out of bed and aiko and zazie were already ready

"how did you get dressed so fast?"

"talent" they both said,aiko was sitting on the floor tying her very long hair into pigtails (like asuna's) and zazie was brushing through her hair,after etsuko had got dressed they all started to walk to class,the rumors about last night had spread and they could hear everyone talking.they sat down in their seats and everyon stared,they both had to sit inbetween chisame and evangeline,aiko next to chisame and etsuko next to evangeline

"hey i heard what happened last night,nice attempt at killing him" said chisame when shre came and sat next to aiko

"i'm chisame nice too meet you" she added

"wow thats the first time chisame's ever been nice to smeone!" aiko heard someone say across the classroom,a shiver ran through aiko's spine and aiko buried her head in her arms.Etsuko turned to face evangeline,she examined how short she was,that was until evangeline turned her head,etsuko turned her head fast and made it look like she was looking at her sister.Asuna came and sat on etsuko's desk

"hey etsuko,is this your twin sister?" she askee as she pointed to aiko,who was talkng to chisame about how to programme a computer (aiko was a bit of a computer nerd herself)

"yeah thats the one,you wouldn't be able to tell would yoyu?"

"no way you look completely different".

negi-sensei entered the classroom and everyone returned to their seats

"hello class" he said as he grinned

"hello negi-sensei" the whole class said

"we have two new students joining us today,aiko and etsuko jusaki,everyone please be nice,chisame,evangeline and zazie i trust you'll take care of them"

"yes negi-sensei" zazie and chisame said,evangeline didn't say anything.

Ayaka stood up abruptly

"my dear negi,how are we supposed to trust that barbarian,SHE PUT YOUR LIFE AT RISK!"

"it wasn't my fault stupid-head" aiko replied,she wasn't really expecting ayaka to pounce on her from behind and start wrestling her,the fell on the floor just like they did the night before except ayaka had forgotten about the spider and there was a crowd of girls gawking at them,

"new girl you can do it now!,you can beat that ugly cow!" madoka,sakurako and misa chanted

"stop it girls!" negi said nervously sweating,trying desperately to stop them,both etsuko and asuna had the same idea,they both grabbed glass and filled them with water,etsuko poured hers over aiko's head and asuna did the same to ayaka.The girls stopped the fight and turned to face etsuko and asuna

"thank you sis" aiko said wiping her forehead

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!!!!" ayaka yelled and attempted to start fighting asun,that was until takahata entered the room

"being a pain in the ass again girls?" he asked

"no mr.takahata,it was ayaka's fault!" asuna covered up whilst going bright pink

"how are the new girls?" he asked laughing at asuna and ayaka's faces,he looked at aiko and etsuko,etsuko was fixing aiko's pigtails and aiko was licking blood off of her wrist where ayaka had clawed her.

After everyone had calmed down the bell went

"already?" negi said

"well class dissmissed" he said shrugging

"finally" aiko said,she was still angry,everyone left their seats in a hurry except a few,chisame left the room slowly and zazie was waiting for aiko and etsuko and evangeline and chachamaru were talking to negi

"have you made any more uh...you-know-what-io's with anymore girls?" evangeline whispered

"no only asuna and nodoka" he replied,ignoring what they had heard aiko,zazie and etsuko left the room.

end of chapter 3 review and rate please!


End file.
